


The Perfect Valentine's Day

by Something_Clever_or_Not



Series: Wilson/Vanessa Oneshots [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day, Yes I know I'm late but whatever, it's not even good, why did I do this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9753998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_Clever_or_Not/pseuds/Something_Clever_or_Not
Summary: Vanessa is determined to make Wilson's first Valentine's Day perfect. Of course things don't go as planned.





	

Today was Wilson’s first real Valentine’s Day, and Vanessa was determined that it would be flawless. Wilson does so much for her every day and had spent far too much of his life alone without anyone to share his heart with. Vanessa would make sure to get him everything that this holiday had to offer. She'd make sure of it.

Vanessa, with help from Wesley, spent the last two weeks planning and shelling out cash while Wilson was busy with work. Luckily everyone seemed to keep needing her lover's help, meaning that he was too busy to notice anything strange. First, she had Wesley stop at the flower shop, he'd bought so many roses that he had made the joke that they could turn the penthouse into a garden. Next, they stopped by Mr. Potter’s to pick up the suit that she had made for him. Not that he needed another one but she knew he'd love it simply because it came from her. After that was the jewelers to pick up his favorite watch that he'd broken during one his ‘meetings’ that he never got around to repairing. 

The last two steps were the easiest. Well, they were supposed to be the easiest the decorating was simple enough, turning down the lights, the lighting candles, and laying out the rose petals would set the tone. The only thing left to take care of was the food. “Would you like for me to call something in before I head out.” Wesley offered, checking his watch.

“No thank you, Wesley, you've done enough for me already. Besides, if I remember correctly you've got your own romantic evening to get too.” Vanessa teased, walking him to the door. 

“Are you sure that you don't want me to go grab dinner first?”

Vanessa couldn't help but chuckle at him, the man was nearly shaking with anticipation. She knew that he really would run out, but she also knew how anxious he was to get home to his own significant other and romantic evening. 

“Yes, Wesley, I'm positive. Now you go ahead. Oh, and tell Anatoly I said, hi!” Vanessa called after him as he made his way to the elevator. As soon as the doors slid shut Vanessa darted back into the penthouse. 

The only thing left was for her to make dinner. Although Wilson usually did the cooking she thought it would be a nice surprise for him not to have to worry about anything when he got home. She had all the ingredients needed to make dinner and had even managed to get a copy of his mother’s Zuppa recipe.

‘Everything would be perfect by the time Wilson got home.’ Vanessa thought as she slid the lasagna into the oven. What could possibly go wrong?

-

Wilson was drained. Over the past few days, he’d spent countless hours in meetings with Leland, Nobu, and Vladimir all of which wanted something that would either inadvertently or directly screw the others over. The only thing worse than having to deal with them was the fact that he hardly got to see Vanessa during that time. By the time he got home at night she was asleep and he was gone before she woke, the only times they managed to see each other was during their lunch breaks. But tonight he managed to get off early because it was Valentine’s Day. Wilson wished that was able to do more for her, he'd picked up dinner and chocolates for her but he knew that she deserved so much more than he was able to get on such short notice. 

When he walked into the penthouse was immediately met with the smell of smoke that set him instantly on alert. “Vanessa?” He called out.

“I’m in the kitchen!” She shouted back, sounding slightly distressed. Wilson made a beeline straight to the kitchen completely ignoring the candles and rose petals laying around. 

He opened the door to find Vanessa looking forlornly at an unidentifiable congealed mass in a baking pan. “What happened?”

Vanessa puffed a strand of hair out of her eyes. “I was trying to make dinner so you would have anything to worry about tonight because it's Valentine's Day and you do so much for me on a regular basis and I wanted to show you how much I appreciate it and I wanted to make today special and-”

Wilson finally looked at the rest of the apartment when she gave a vague gesture. The lights were dim and there were candles and rose petals strewn about and there was a very nice looking suit hanging from the coat rack. “Wait, you did all of this? For me?” He asked when he turned to look at her again.

“Of course.”

“Why?”

“Because it's Valentine's Day and I love you.” She said like it was obvious. 

Wilson looked down at the bags he carried in and felt miserable. She'd gone out of her way to surprise him with all of this and all he could manage was takeout and some chocolate. “I'm sorry.” 

“For what?”

“You did all of this, the candles, the flowers, the cooking, the suit all of it for me and the only thing I bring is dinner and dessert.” He said, lifting the bags and placing them on the countertop. “I'm so sorry, Vanessa. You deserve so much more. I'll make it up to you I promise-”

“What did you bring?” Vanessa interrupted as she started unpacking the bags.

“I stopped by Marcell’s and picked up dinner I also grabbed a box of those chocolates that you like.”

Vanessa turned and wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug. “Wilson, you did so much more than that. You completed the evening.”

“Just like you complete me.” He said, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

“I love you, Wilson.”

“I love you too.”

“You've made this the best Valentine's Day ever, although I still wish I hadn't ruined dinner. But then again there is always next year.” Vanessa said, carrying their food to the table.

“Of course.” Wilson couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face at the thought of spending another year with the woman he loves. And he promised himself that next year everything would be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know I'm late but I just wanted to hurry up and get this out here. Also I know it's not great but I don't hate it, although I promise the other oneshots I do will be better (hopefully). Finally prompt me what you would like to see!


End file.
